The Extrasolarman
by BabyWoo
Summary: Chapter 3 UP, Baekhyun menceritakan semua sisi gelap EXO kepada Chanyeol. Dan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang gempar. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**EXO [The Extrasolarman]**

**Author : freshnoire**

**Cast: EXO with HunHan and BaekYeol pairing**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Anggota EXO milik Tuhan tapi cerita ini milik saya sendiri.**

**Someone POV**

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit bimbang menuju sebuah kedai Soju yang berada di pinggir jalan kawasan kecil di Seoul. Pikirianku hanya terfokus pada satu hal yang mungkin mustahil di dunia ini. Hal itu ada pada diriku, mungkin aku menganggap itu mimpi atau sebuah halusinasi belaka karena stress dengan hari-hariku saat ini. Mungkin dengan minum soju, hal itu dapat buyar dengan sendirinya. Apakah ini akan ampuh?

Disana aku duduk dengan seseorang yang mungkin sudah sangat mabuk. Sudah berbotol-botol soju bergeletak dihadapannya. Wajahnya juga sudah merah karena pengaruh alkohol pada soju tersebut. Sepertinya orang ini sedang frustasi atau bagaimana ya? Saat ingin meneguk sojunya lagi, ia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti meremehkan. Dan kembali meneguk sojunya yang kesekian kali.

"Kau kesini untuk minum soju atau memandangi anak itu, anak muda?" ujar seseorang yang aku ketahui pasti si pemilik kedai ini. Aku tersentak dan hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalku kemari.

"Ah, Mianhae...aku pesan soju botol kecil dan kimchi!" jawabku pada si pemilik kedai ini. Orang yang disebelahku itu masih memandangiku seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Kau sama sepertiku. Pasti hari ini kau mendapatkan suatu kejadian yang merubah dirimu, bukan?" ujar orang itu yang sejujurnya aku kurang mengerti, namun satu kata yang membuatku bingung adalah dia menganggap aku sama dengannya, maksudnya apa?

"Jangan berlaga bodoh, kau punya elemen kan?" ujarnya lagi yang kini membuatku benar-benar bingung. Apa hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami? Kejadian yang benar-benar pasti mustahil terjadi. Saat itu aku hendak pergi ke rumah salah satu temanku, tapi di tengah jalan aku dicegat oleh beberapa preman yang ingin memerasku. Preman di kawasan ini memang sangat berbahaya dan terkadang sangat kriminal. Namun aku mempertahankan tasku yang ingin mereka ambil. Mereka marah dan memukulku dengan keras hingga kepalaku terbentur ke tembok gang tersebut.

Saat itu aku benar-benar marah dan tanpa sengaja tanganku mengeluarkan api yang berkobar-kobar. Entah pikiran apa yang terbesit di otakku, aku mengayunkan tanganku yang berapi itu kepada preman-preman bangsat itu. Mereka terbakar dan menjerit kesakitan karena api benar-benar melahap tubuh mereka. Aku ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk lari dari tempat itu. Aku baru sadar apa yang diucapakan oleh orang ini, bahwa aku memiliki elemen api, tapi darimana dia mengetahui semua ini.

"Kau?"

"Aku juga berada disana!" jawabnya seperti dapat membaca pikiranku. "Aku disana melihat semuanya. Mungkin ini salah satu tugasku..." dengan pelan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan otomatis aku menjauh karena tatapan matanya yang seakan mengintimidasiku. "Menemukan Extrasolarman lainnya!"

Apa? Dibilang apa? Extrasolarman? Apa itu? Sumpah...orang ini benar-benar membuatku bingung dan sedikit ketakutan. Aku mulai depressi...Mana sojuku hah?

"Ini pesanan anda, Mr. Flame!" ujar pemilik kedai itu dan lagi-lagi aku terkejut dengan sebutan yang ia berikan padaku. Apakah orang ini juga tahu dengan hal-hal aneh yang sedang nge-trend saat ini?

"Mr. Flame? Apa maksud anda?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sepolos-polosnya. Namun pemilik kedai ini hanya tertawa sinis. Kuakui, dia memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan namun dingin. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku yang sejak tadi berputar-putar tidak jelas di otakku adalah SIAPA MEREKA?

"Kau memiliki elemen api dan sudah seharusnya aku memanggil kau dengan sebutan itu!" jawabnya masih dengan tatapan sinis dengan seringai tipisnya. Aisshhh...aku bisa gila jika berlama-lama disini. "Extrasolarman adalah manusia pemilik kekuatan alam dan pikiran yang luar biasa yang dapat dikendalikan. Mereka adalah makhluk yang spesial dibandingkan manusia biasa. Dan makhluk pemilik bahaya terbanyak dibandingkan manusia biasa!"

"Dan juga kita adalah keturunan manusia Planet Extrasolar!" sambung orang yang menurutku umurnya lebih kecil dariku yang masih berkutat dengan gelas sojunya. Makhluk spesial pemilik bahaya terbanyak. Maksudnya? Aisshh...Aku benar-benar bodoh saat ini. Oh Tuhan, berikan aku petunjuk saja untuk masalah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dan apalagi itu...Planet lain yang dihuni manusia selain Bumi, Extrasolar.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?' tanya orang yang duduk disampingku itu. Setelahnya dia melirik kearah pemilik kedai itu. Apakah mereka juga sama sepertiku? Sepertinya iya! "Biar aku jelaskan, Kita bertiga sama. Kami sama-sama memiliki kekuatan alam dan pikiran sepertimu. Tapi kau berbeda, kau memiliki kekuatan elemen yaitu api. Aku pemilik kekuatan teleportasi dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku tahu kau berada disana saat membakar preman-preman bangsat itu. Dan Kris, pemilik kedai ini memiliki kekuatan Flight. Dia dapat terbang kemanapun yang ia suka." Jelas orang ini panjang lebar dan akhirnya otakku mulai berfungsi. Aku mengerti dengan semuanya. Kami sama. Kami salah satu dari Extrasolarman yang ia jelaskan tadi. Termasuk aku!

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi darimana kekuatan itu berasal?"

"Sejak lahir kekuatan itu sebenarnya sudah ada karena kita keturunan manusia Extrasolar, namun bagaimana cara kita mengendalikannya saja. Aku mengetahui aku bisa terbang pada saat umurku 15 tahun dan Kai juga mengetahui dia bisa teleportasi saat umurnya masih 10 tahun." Jelas pemilik kedai soju ini yang bernama Kris.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris padaku yang sedari tadi belum mengetahui namaku. Aku berdiri dan membungkuk. "Park Chanyeol imnida!" Kris membalas bungkukanku begitu juga dengan Kai. "Selamat datang di EXO, Chanyeol!" ujar Kai menarik tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. EXO! Sepertinya hari-hariku akan sangat berbeda dari yang dulunya.

**Normal POV**

Setelah mengetahui dirinya adalah bagian dari mereka, Chanyeol mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia pemilik elemen api, Kai dapat berteleportasi dan Kris dapat terbang dan memiliki kekuatan armor. Dan Chanyeol juga baru tahu kalau Kris memiliki seekor Naga hitam yang memiliki kekuatan api. Naga itu sangat jinak namun tanpaknya menyeramkan.

Chanyeol, Kris dan Kai sedang berjalan ke sebuah apartemen yang lumayan megah yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian. Mereka menuju lantai 12 yang tak lain adalah sebuah markas besar bagi EXO atau Extrasolarman. Chanyeol yang masih terbilang baru disana menjadi tercengang karena kehebatan ruangan tersebut. Penuh dengan peralatan canggih seperti di film-film agen rahasia.

Dalam ruangan tersebut ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ada yang memiliki kekuatan _Healing_, yang sedang berkutat dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Mengobati salah satu temannya yang terluka dan sepertinya pemuda yang terluka itu seorang pengendali es, dia tampak sedang membekukan air yang ada pada sebuah gelas besar dihadapannya.

"Kau ini, sudah ku bilang jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Tao!" ujar pemuda_ Healing _tersebut kepada si pemuda _Frost_. "Yah! Bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak sengaja!" jawabnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu. Pemuda _Healing_ tersebut hanya tertawa ringan.

"Guys, kita kedatangan anggota baru!" ujar Kris dengan nada tegas kepada temannya yang terlihat sibuk itu. Mereka berhenti beraktivitas dan mulai memperhatikan Kris dan Kai. Mereka tampak senang karena kedatangan anggota baru.

"Dia Chanyeol. Pengendali Api!" ucap Kai sembari duduk berdekatan dengan salah seorang anggota yang bertampang menyeramkan, menurut Chanyeol.

"Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida!"

Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya mendekat dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Chanyeol yang diperhatikan mulai merasa risih. "Ada apa?" tanya Yeol kepada pemuda itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu. Tapi dimana ya?" ujarnya sambil berfikir keras mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah! Kau hobae ku saat SMA, pemain basket itu kan?" ujarnya riang dengan senyuman lebarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan masih terlihat bingung mengingat siapa orang ini. "Aku Baekhyun. Kau pernah menolongku saat terlempar bola basket. Masih ingat?"

_**Dia, yang waktu itu. Aku hanya ingat senyumannya saat itu.**_

"Kau benar-benar Baekhyun?" tanya Yeol memastikan hal itu sekali lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. _**Senyuman itu! **_

"Akhirnya kau ingat, Yeollie. Dan untuk informasi, aku adalah pengendali cahaya. Dan aku baru menyadari hal ini saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, hobae!" jelas Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. Padahal kepalanya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku Xiumin, pengendali es dan itu Lay. Dia seorang penyembuh dan pemberi kehidupan. Pemuda tinggi yang berdiri disamping Kai itu adalah Tao, seorang pengendali waktu." Jelas pemuda imut yang benama Xiumin dan dia mendekat kearah Chanyeol seperti ingin membisikan sesuatu. "Dan hati-hati dengan Tao, dia menyeramkan!" sambungnya lagi dengan cekikikan kecilnya. Sedangkan Tao yang mungkin sudah merasa aura aneh pada Xiumin langsung memasang tampang menyeramkan.

"Hyung, kau mau aku pukul lagi dengan tongkatku?" tanya Tao dengan wajah seramnya namun datar. Xiumin hanya tertawa renyah dan menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol. Yeol hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan mereka. "Sudah Tao, kau jangan terlalu galak dengan hyungmu. Dia lebih tua darimu!" ujar seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku Suho, dan aku pengendali air. Salam kenal Chanyeol!"

"Salam kenal semuanya. Semoga kalian dapat menerima dan membimbingku dengan baik disini!" ujar Yeol dengan nada sopan. Kris memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Jangan terlalu formal. Kita disini sama kok!"

Kris memberikan ketenangan untuk Chanyeol, jadinya ia tak merasa canggung di tempat ini. "SELAMAT DATANG DI EXO, CHANYEOL!" teriak mereka bersamaan diiringi dengan senyuman hangat dari mereka semua.

Mereka orang yang sangat baik dan dapat menerimaku disini. Aku senang. Semoga kami dapat berteman selamanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EXO [The Extrasolarman]

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, Baekyeol

Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Anggota EXO milik Tuhan tapi cerita ini milik saya sendiri.

Someone POV

Aku tersentak kaget setelah menyadari bahwa aku sekarang ini berada di atas lantai yang kasar dan berdebu. Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi sehingga aku tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah yang kotor ini. Aku bangun dan memandang keseluruh penjuru titik sudut yang dapat kulihat. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku berada didalam sebuah kotak besar yang mengurungku dari beberapa runtuhan bangunan. Aku ingat, kediaman keluargaku mengalami musibah kebakaran. Aku yang terjebak didalam sendirian menjadi susah untuk keluar.

Aku berusaha bangkit tapi kotak besar ini membuatku tak berdaya, aku benar-benar terkurung. Tenagaku hampir habis karena terlalu banyak menggunakan telekinesisku untuk menyelamatkan anggota keluargaku yang lain. Tapi malah aku sendiri yang terjebak di kotak besar ini. Aku terus mencoba, mana tahu kekuatanku masih tersisa sedikit untuk menganggkat benda berat ini.

"Ahhh! Benar-benar tak bersisa. Bagaimana ini!"

Keadaan di kotak ini sangat gelap, aku jadi ingin tahu benda apa yang dapat mengurungku seperti ini. Sedangkan seingatku, ibu tidak pernah membeli kotak ini. Sebenarnya ini kotak apa sih! Besar sekali! Tapi dari dalam aku bisa mendengar suara-suara panik yang berasal dari luar. Bagaimana kalau teriak saja!

"Ayah, ibu! Keluarkan aku dari kotak ini!" aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya agar mereka mendengarkan kalau aku berada di kotak ini. Tapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari luar. Apa kotak ini kedap suara?

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus gunakan kekuatan ini selama aku masih sadar!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha membuat kotak ini terangkat, jika aku sedang bercermin mungkin urat-urat di kepalaku sudah tercetak jelas. Kedua tangan yang aku rentangkan sudah mulai gemetaran. Pasti bisa. Pasti bisa.

Dan ternyata Tuhan masih berpihak padaku, sedikit demi sedikit kotak ini terangkat dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi aku berguling keluar sebelum kotak ini jatuh kembali ke tanah. Namun hasil yang aku dapat benar-benar membuatku sangat terkejut. Rumahku habis terlahap api dan kedua orang tuaku telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Aku berlari dengan menahan ketakutan menuju ambulans tersebut. Namun seseorang menarik tanganku dan membawa aku terbang.

Apa? Terbang? Bagaimana bisa? Dan bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku? Dia berusaha memisahkanku dengan mereka. Orang ini sangat kejam, apa maksudnya dari semua ini.

"Mereka sudah mati!" ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit datar namun dari matanya aku dapat melihat kalau dia menyesal dengan hal ini. "Apa?"

"Mereka…!"

"Kenapa kau cegah aku untuk menemui mereka dan memilih membawaku terbang, hah? Apa hakmu, Kris?" ujarku sedikit kasar dengan memotong perkataannya. Dia tampak kaget dan hanya tertunduk. _"Dui bu qi, gege!" _

Hanya itu yang bisa dijawabnya. Oh Tuhan, Kris aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka walaupun mereka bukan orang tua kandungku.

"_Wei she me?"_

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat lebih sedih lagi setelah melihat tubuh mereka, gege. Aku tak ingin kau menangis lagi setelah kejadian itu!"

Oh Kris, jangan kau membuatku ingat kembali kejadian masa lampau itu. Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. "_Hao_, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku minta satu hal darimu. Bawa aku kembali kesana, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka. Percayalah, Kris!"

"_Hao ba!"_

Kris membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk melihat orang tua angkatku. Mereka tidak bisa aku kenali lagi, tubuh mereka hangus. Aku ingin sekali menangis tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Kris agar tidak menangis lagi. Mereka tetap orang tuaku walaupun aku bukan darah daging mereka sendiri. Aku tetap menyanyangi mereka. _Qiyu de heping, fuqin he muqin! Wo ai nimen! _Dan Kris membawaku kembali ke markas dengan perasaan campur aduk yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

End POV

Normal POV

Kai selalu berteleportasi kemana saja yang ia inginkan termasuk mengganggu hyungnya yang satu ini, Tao. Dia senang sekali melihat wajah marah Tao, entah apa enaknya melihat wajah seram Tao ketika sedang merasa iritasi dengan salah satu maknae dari organisasi ini.

"Hyung, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Luhan-hyung. Kemana ya dia?" tanya Kai kepada si Tao yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Mengasah pedang. Uh….sangat menyeramkan. Tao yang ditanya hanya diam dan asyik sendiri. "Aishhh…hyung, aku sedang bertanya padamu!"

"Oh, kau bertanya padaku, ku kira kau bertanya pada pedangku!" dengan cepat Tao mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kai namun hal itu tidak berhasil menebas Kai. Karena Tao kalah cepat dengan Kai yang sudah berteleportasi terlebih dahulu. Suho yang sedang membaca sebuah headline di Ipad miliknya langsung tersentak kaget karena Kai tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Aiishhh, bocah ini mengagetkan aku saja!"

Kai hanya bisa terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai hyungnya. Suho kembali berkutat dengan iPadnya tersebut namun sebuah tulisan headline yang besar menarik perhatiannya. Headline itu berjudul "Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Duta Besar China Ludes Dilahap Si Jago Merah, Seluruh Keluarga Tewas"

Suho terbelalak dengan headline itu, apakah hal ini benar atau hanya rumor saja tapi dengan adanya bukti foto jurnalistik dari berita tersebut, Suho mau tidak mau harus percaya jika rumah keluarga Luhan kebakaran dengan menewaskan semua penghuni rumah. Suho mulai khawatir dengan Luhan. _**Apakah Luhan-hyung selamat?. Ah pasti selamat!**_

Melihat perubahan wajah pada hyungnya, Kai membaca berita tersebut dengan seksama. Sama halnya dengan Suho, Kai kaget dan mulai panik. "Bagaimana dengan Luhan-hyung?" tanya Kai pada Suho dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Suho yang belum tahu apa-apa hanya menggeleng.

"Dia baik-baik saja!" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Ternyata si pemilik suara adalah Kris dan dia pulang membawa Luhan yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya. Suho dan Kai menghela napas lega, hyungnya baik-baik saja dan sepertinya Luhan terlihat sangat capek hingga ia tertidur di punggung Kris.

Kris membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkan Luhan dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya tampak lemah dan penuh luka karena mencoba selamat dari kobaran api. Kris tahu kalau Luhan belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Karena Telekinesis membutuhkan kekuatan otak yang menguras tenaga.

"Kai, panggil Lay kemari. Suruh dia sembuhkan Luhan!" perintah Kris pada maknae itu. Tanpa bantahan, Kai berteleportasi dan langsung membawa Lay ke kamar Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan-hyung?" tanya Lay dengan nada panik karena melihat keadaan Luhan. Lay dengan cepat menyembuhkan semua luka Luhan dan memberikan sedikit energinya untuk tubuh Luhan. "Dia mengalami musibah, rumahnya kebakaran dan kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa diselamatkan!" jawab Kris menunduk dalam mengingat kejadian tadi. Lay, Suho dan Kai yang mendengar hanya bisa menunduk berdoa untuk kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Nggh…Sehun!" Lay mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Sehun dan secara otomatis raut wajah Lay berubah menjadi sedih dan rasa penyesalan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa Sehun bagi Luhan?

"_Gege, ni hai hao ma?" _

Luhan yang sudah sadar menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah. "Hyung, beristirahatlah. Kami ada di luar jika kau butuh bantuan." Ucap Kai yang hendak meninggalkan Luhan untuk beristirahat. Luhan mengangguk lemah dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka dan terutama Lay dan Kris. Dengan berbagai macam pikiran mereka keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan sebuah rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sepertinya Luhan hyung tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu!" ujar Kai kepada Suho yang tampak berfikiran sama dengan Kai. "Kau benar, kejadian itu merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. Di benar-benar berubah setelah kejadian itu!"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, seharusnya kalian juga membantunya untuk melupakan Sehun!" ujar Kris tiba-tiba mengikuti alur pembicaraan. "Sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil, gege. Sampai kapanpun dan usaha apapun yang kita lakukan untuk membuatnya lupa itu sangat tak berguna. Sehun selalu saja menjadi bayangannya!" ujar Lay dengan nada rendah berharap Luhan tidak mendengarkan percakapan tabu ini. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan merenungi semua hal yang terjadi sehari ini. Pertemuan anggota baru dan musibah keluarga Luhan. Seseorang berhalan mendekati mereka yang masih terdiam membisu."Boleh aku tahu, siapa itu Sehun?" tanya seseorang yang berhasil membuat mereka sadar dari pikiran masing-masing. Mereka menatap si penanya dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk, antara memberi tahunya atau tidak. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dan ditambah dengan sesi saling pandang memandang, Kris menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol adalah anggota baru dan anggota terakhir dari mereka, dia juga butuh informasi dan sisi gelap dari perkumpulan mereka.

"Sehun adalah….!"

"Diam! Jangan sebut nama orang itu lagi!" dan kini Tao berhasil membuat Kris berhenti, spontan Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan penuh tanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nama itu tabu disini. Aku benci nama itu!" jawab Tao dengan nada penuh kebencian. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi diantara mereka sehingga Tao begitu marah mendengar nama Sehun. Tao menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah mulai gelisah, dalam pikirannya ia menyesal telah bertanya. "Jika masih ingin berada disini sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya hal tabu itu, hyung!"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan penuturan Tao yang seperti sebuah ancaman baginya. Yeol hanya pasrah saja mengingat ia baru seumur jagung disini. Dan lagi satu hal, dia tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan muncul secara tiba-tiba dari otak Chanyeol, seberapa besarkah pengaruh Sehun disini sehingga membuat perubahan kebencian dalam diri Tao.

"Ne!"

"Jika kau bertingkah seperti ini lagi Tao, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ujar seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan. "Seakan kau benar-benar menyesal telah mengenalnya, Tao!"

"Luhan-hyung!" kini malah sebaliknya, Tao yang menjadi kebakaran jenggot karena ucapan Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan dikenal sangat serius dengan semua hal yang ia ucapkan apalagi tentang ingin membunuhnya. Tao menunduk dan tersenyum sinis kearah Luhan, "Ya, aku memang menyesal telah mengenalnya!"

BUK…

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat ke pipi mulus Tao membuat sebuah bekas merah yang menyakitkan. Semua orang yang melihat menjadi terkejut, karena baru kinilah Luhan memukul seseorang tanpa alasan dan mengapa Luhan bisa melesat secepat itu. Tao tak percaya akan hal ini, Luhan memukulnya hanya karena dia menyesal telah bertemu Sehun. Luhan juga tak percaya akan hal yang ia lakukan barusan, ia memukul dongsaengnya, ia memukul Tao, ia memukul salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dan saat itu, detik itu, menit itu, Luhan mengeluarkan kelemahan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Ia meneteskan air mata setelah memukul Tao. Pertahanannya selama ini runtuh karena Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya lagi sendirian.

Luhan tidak pernah menangis, tidak pernah mengeluh dan tidak pernah merasa sakit jika sudah disakiti berkali-kali. Namun semua orang tahu, Luhan adalah penipu yang ulung. Ia memendamnya sendirian dengan mengabaikan bantuan dari yang lain. Senyumannya selalu menipu. Senyumannya selalu memiliki arti yang berbeda.

Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi dadanya dengan keras, membuat kemeja yang yang ia pakai menjadi sangat kusut. Dia menahan semua isakan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Semua yang berada disana menjadi iba melihat Luhan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Luhan sudah begini. Tao yang mungkin sudah sadar akan kesalahannya tentunduk dalam.

"Hyung…" Suho dan Kris yang benar-benar tidak tega melihat Luhan sangat terpuruk berusaha membuatnya bangkit untuk berdiri. Namun uluran tangan mereka ditepis kasar olehnya. Suho dan Kris benar-benar tidak tega dan berupaya mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Kai.

Kai dengan cepat menyentuh pundak Luhan dan membawanya dengan kekuatan teleportasinya ke sebuah tempat. Kamar Luhan. Dan disana Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia jatuh pingsan dan Kai menangkapnya. Ia mengangkat Luhan keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. _**Luhan-hyung sangat ringan, aku benar-benar khawatir kepadanya!**_

"Istirahatlah hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja di esok hari!"

Sorry for the late update guys,,,,coz I'm really busy with my collage business. Hope you enjoy it..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EXO [The Extrasolarman]**

**Cast: EXO with HunHan and BaekYeol pairing**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Anggota EXO milik Tuhan tapi cerita ini milik saya sendiri.**

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya tentang Sehun kepada Baekhyun disaat yang lainnya sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Untungnya Chanyeol sekamar dengan Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak terlalu merasa gugup jika ingin bercakap-cakap. Awalnya Baekhyun sangat berat untuk memberitahu Chanyeol mengingat Sehun adalah masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Namun Chanyeol bersikeras ingin tahu tentang Sehun dan juga pemuda yang sedang mereka khawatirkan, Luhan.

"Jadi, siapa Sehun itu sebenarnya hyung? Kenapa Tao membencinya sedangkan Luhan hyung membelanya mati-matian. Aku akan tersesat disini tanpa kau beri tahu kepadaku tentang semuanya hyung. Sekarang aku bagian dari kalian juga." pinta Chanyeol yang sudah mati penasaran dengan kisah sebelumnya EXO. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun juga sudah tidak sanggup memendamnya sendirian.

"Pada awalnya Sehun adalah bagian dari kami, dia pengendali angin. Dulu dia sangat pendiam dan berbicara seadanya. Tapi setelah kami menemukan Luhan untuk bergabung dengan kami, Sehun mulai berubah. Karena Luhan sangat care terhadap Sehun. Mereka sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Mereka sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Tapi sebuah kejadian yang mungkin tak terpikirkan oleh Luhan terjadi." jelas Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca seperti tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan cerita tersebut. Tapi Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung, jika kau tak sanggup memberitahunya tidak apa-apa?" ujar Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang bergitu sedih. "Tidak, kau juga harus tahu. Aku juga tak sanggup merahasiakannya selama dua tahun ini!"

"Baiklah, hyung!"

"Saat kami masih tergabung dalam pasukan sebelas, seseorang menyandera Luhan. Diantara kami, Luhan-hyunglah yang paling susah mengedalikan kekuatannya. Kekuatannya sangat membutuhkan tenaga yang besar sedangkan kondisi tubuhnya makin lama makin memburuk akibat pemakaian telekinesis terlalu banyak. Sehun dan Tao berusaha menolong Luhan. Tapi tanpa mereka pahami, Sehun menjadi penghianat diantara kami. Dia bergabung dengan komplotan yang menyandera Luhan-hyung. Saat itu Sehun tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi, dia menerima tawaran itu tanpa berfikir panjang karena dia pasti tahu kalau tidak ada jalan lain selain hal itu. Dia hanya memikirkan keselamatan Luhan, bukan dirinya. Saat itu Tao sangat marah dan kecewa terhadap Sehun. Hingga saat ini, dia merasa sangat sakit jika mengingat nama Sehun. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Luhan kehilangan kekuatannya selama beberapa tahun karena pengaruh depresi dan obat pelemah yang diberikan si penyandera. Mereka sangat mengetahui kelemahan kami,"

"Kelemahan kami adalah Luhan-hyung. Dan kami mengetahui bahwa Sehun memendam sebuah rasa terhadap Luhan hyung. Rasa yang lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya, rasa yang dimiliki Sehun adalah sebuah rasa memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya. Dia mencintai Luhan. Tapi yang dia lakukan itu salah." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dan berakhir dengan sebuah isak tangis yang susah untuk dihentikan dari bibirnya. Chanyeol merasa miris dengan kisah nyata itu. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, Tao tidak pantas memusuhi Sehun karena Sehun mengorbankan kepercayaan semua orang untuk menolong Luhan dari kematian. Tapi disisi lain mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Tao untuk membenci Sehun. Karena dalam hatinya Tao juga merasa berat untuk membenci Sehun. Egonya terlalu tinggi. Mungkin.

"Sudah cukup ceritanya, Baekhyun!" Xiumin yang sudah sedari tadi mengikuti alur cerita mereka dari balik pintu akhirnya keluar. Ia berjalan dengan membekukan semua hal yang ia lewati hingga sampai ke tempat Chanyeol dan Baehyun berdiri. "Kau tidak berhak memberitahu anak ini tentang penghianat itu, karena dia Luhan jadi begini!" ujarnya dengan tatapan sini kearah Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kondisi Luhan melemah!" jawabnya tertunduk dalam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Kai memberitahu mereka bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja. "Bukannya dia baik-baik saja beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Dia keluar tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain dengan cuaca hujan seperti ini. Dan Kris menemukannya di luar dalam keadaan kristis. Lay tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kekuatannya saat ini masih terbatas. Luhan benar-benar tersiksa gara-gara penghianat itu!" jelas Xiumin dengan pehun emosi yang meluap setelah menyebut-nyebut si penghianat itu.

"Hyung, dia bukan penghianat, dia melakukan hal ini demi menolong Luhan dan yang lainnya. Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya dengan pengorbanan Sehun. Dan kau menyebutnya penghianat seenak perutmu hyung!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah dan mulai muak dengan semua sifat kekanakan mereka yang terlalu kejam terhadap Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" ujar Xiumin setengah berteriak dan mengendalikan kekuatan esnya dengan membekukan Baekhyun namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh seekor burung Phoenix yang terbang diantara Chanyeol dan Xiumin seperti membuat tameng untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Es yang dilancarkan Xiumin meleleh dan menjadi air kembali. "Cukup hyung, kau boleh menyalahkanku tapi jangan serang Baekhyun. Walaupun aku orang baru disini, tapi aku menganggap perkataan Baekhyun itu benar" ujar Chanyeol membela dan melindungi Baekhyun. "Tahu apa kau tentang kami hah?" ujar Xiumin yang mulai geram dengan sifat kepahlawanan Chanyeol.

"Cukup, kalian membuatku muak. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar seperti ini. Luhan-hyung tidak akan kembali sehat setelah melihat perselisihan kalian seperti ini!" ujar seseorang yang menurut Chanyeol belum ia kenal. "Kyungsoo? Chen? Heh, kalian rupanya. Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Xiumin masih dengan nada sarkastiknya, seperti bukan Xiumin yang biasanya. "Ya kami kembali dan membawa sebuah kejutan untukmu hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat. Dan disambut pula dengan senyuman riang dari Chen. Xiumin hanya diam padahal ia merasa penasaran dengan hadiah apa yang dibawa oleh mereka. Chen fan Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Xiumin berdiri dan membungkuk seperti ingin berbisik.

"Siapa dia? Apakah anggota baru yang Kris bicarakan?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin. Pemuda tembem itu mengangguk dan memandang sinis kearah Chanyeol. "Dia Chanyeol, pengendali api!"

"Oh, Chanyeol. Aku Chen pengendali petir dan Kyungsoo pengendali tanah. Salam kenal!" sapa Chen dengan senyuman. "Ya, salam kenal!" balasnya dengan senyuma pula.

"Jadi apa kejutan yang kau bawa, dongsaeng-ah?"

"Aku!" ujar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali dari ambang pintu berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa bimbang dan tanpa ketakutan sama sekali. Xiumin membelalakan matanya memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dibawa oleh duo pemilik suara indah itu.

"Kau?"

Lay masih duduk memandangi Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan kritis. Ia menyesal tidak dapat menyembuhkan Luhan sepernuhnya. Alat bantu pernapasan juga sudah membantunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini hanya satu, yakni keberadaan Sehun. Sehun yang merupakan separuh jiwanya, sumber kehidupannya, dan orang terpenting bagi hidupnya. Luhan hanya butuh Sehun. "Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Suho

"Tidak ada kemajuan apapun, aku jadi merasa tak berguna tidak bisa membantunya pulih, hyung!" jawab Lay dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih. Suho mengacak-acak rambut Lay dengan penuh perhatian. "Tenang, dia pasti akan sembuh. Kau tenang saja Yixing!" ujarnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo!"

"Kau. Berani sekali kau menginjakan kakimu disini setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami!" Xiumin benar-benar tidak puas dengan kejutan yang diberikan Chen dan Kyungsoo padanya. Esnya kali ini benar-benar membekukan semuanya dengan cepat dan sangat tebal. Chen yang tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya terkena bekuan es Xiumin. Sedangkan yang lain berhasil menghindar. Chanyeol memanggil burung Phoenixnya dan memerintahkannya untuk melelehkan bekuan es pada Chen. Dan alhasil, Chen jadi basah kuyub. Orang yang menjadi sasaran utama tersebut terbang dengan bantuan angin tornado kecil dibawah kakinya yang membantu dia tetap menjaga keseimbangan di udara.

"Hyung, aku datang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Bukan untuk berkelahi!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Pasukan Block akan datang menyebu markas ini dalam waktu dua hari dari sekarang!" jelas Sehun kepada para hyungya dengan wajah datar. "MWOO? Katakan kau sedang bercanda Sehun-ah!" teriak Chen yang masih basah kuyub karena lelehan es Xiumin. Karena teriakan Chen yang melengking, membuat Tao keluar dari kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Sehun melayang-layang membelakangi dirinya. Tao tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda, sulit diartikan tatapan apa yang dia berikan kepada Sehun. Tao berjalan dan menarik Sehun turun lalu merangkul bahunya dengan erat. "Akhirnya, kau kembali. Sudah waktunya ya?" bisik Tao ke telinga Sehun yang sukses membuatnya merinding. Sehun bergiding ngeri tapi yang ia lakukan hanya merespon dengan senyuman sinis. "Yeah!"

tbc


End file.
